Sweet christmas
by Justaforgottensoul
Summary: Roderich se levanta la mañana de navidad, y recibe un regalo que realmente no se esperaba. ¿Qué será?. One-shot navideño, PruAus, más vale tarde que nunca xDD ¡Disfrútenlo!


**E**ra la mañana del 25 de diciembre. Las bajas temperaturas hacían que la gente se regocijara debajo de sus propias frazadas, el invierno se hacía notar en toda Europa. Como una doncella blanca, el invierno era frío y majestuoso a la vez, adornando las calles con nieve, algo que hacía pensar en la autenticidad de la estación. La gente de Europa disfrutaba de esta época, indudablemente.

Uno de los cuantos que disfrutaban de la hermosura de esta estación era Roderich, a quien sus ojos amatistas le hicieron ver la nieve caer al despertar por primera vez en todo lo que había transcurrido del invierno. "Buena fecha para nevar…", pensó, viendo cómo su ciudad había sido cubierta por un blanco y delicado manto, regalo de la madre naturaleza.

Pegó una suave estirada, sintiendo un leve escalofrío recorrerle la espina, soltando un suave suspiro. Se refregó los ojos con suavidad, recordando qué día era, de repente. Pensó en todas las personas a las cuales había comprado un presente para esta navidad. A unos, por mera cortesía o costumbre, y a otros, por cierto cariño. Esperaba que hayan sido bien recibidos a los lugares que habían sido enviados, después de todo, Roderich era una persona detallista, cosa que le hacía esperar que los regalos hicieran sentir conformes a sus futuros dueños.

Se levantó, pensaba sinceramente que podía ser un día impredecible aparte de lo que tenía planeado. La cena de la noche anterior había salido mejor de lo que él mismo esperaba, y como nunca, se había ido a dormir a una hora temprana, comparada con los horarios que suele tener el castaño para ir a dormir.

Caminó, el piso estaba frío al igual que el ambiente. Tomó una bata que lo cobijó de las bajas temperaturas, se puso unas pantuflas del mismo color, y se digirió hacia la cocina. Todo bien, demasiado silencio para estar todo bien. Un poco de Strussel de manzana estaría bien para comenzar el día, sin su infaltable té de frutos rojos.

Si lo analizaba bien, el día iba a ser bastante tranquilo, en aquellos momentos no se consideraba una nación ocupada, en lo absoluto. Tal vez iría a dar una vuelta a algún otro país, para dar cordiales saludos… Sólo tal vez.

Volvió a su habitación, debía arreglarse, el que fuera un día relajado no era sinónimo de no hacer lo que hacía todos los días. Hecho esto, se dirigiría hacia donde estaba su preciado piano, tal vez tocaría algo, tal vez compondría, su inspiración variaba en aquellos instantes. No obstante, al salir de su habitación, se podía escuchar a alguien tocar unas cuantas notas, como quien probaba sonidos, veía escalas y todas esas cosas. Roderich se quedó quieto y en silencio por unos segundos, pensando en que eran alucinaciones suyas. Suspiró suavemente, continuó caminando, y el piano volvió a sonar. Esta vez, era algo más elaborado, una composición. Siguió acercándose al lugar de donde venía la música, sin sospechar aún quién podría ser. ¿Quién habría irrumpido en su casa para tocar el piano? No entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, y cada vez el sonido era más nítido, cada nota era conocida para él, y lentamente, la sensación de haberla tocado lo invadía.

— _Concierto nº 5 para piano… Mozart—_

Murmuró suavemente mientras abría la puerta con un cuidado único, lo último que quería era desconcentrar al misterioso pianista. Al terminar de abrirla, los ojos austriacos se habían abierto de par en par. Unas manos blancas y ágiles tocaban lo que él había musitado segundos atrás. El concierto nº 5 para piano de Mozart deleitaba sus oídos, las habilidades para tocar el instrumento de tal persona lo habían dejado un tanto sorprendido, mas, sabía que esa persona poseía ciertas habilidades para la música. Eso sí, verlo en el piano era algo bastante novedoso, por lo que en silencio se sentó en una silla del rincón, y se dedicó a escuchar.

La persona que tocaba seguía la partitura al pie de la letra, y sin equivocarse ninguna vez, el misterioso pianista que había dejado de ser un misterio finalizó la pieza después de un considerable tiempo, soltando un suave suspiro, para luego estirar sus manos. ¿Quién más que él podría escabullirse en su casa sin que el austriaco se percatara? Roderich debió haberlo sospechado desde un principio…

El castaño aplaudió suavemente cuando el silencio se había vuelto a apoderar de la sala, captando por completo la atención del contrario. Su blanca cabellera se había volteado hacia él, y sus extravagantes ojos lo miraban como platos, un tanto de sorpresa podía denotar en él. El austriaco siguió aplaudiendo por unos segundos, luego de ver que tenía la atención contraria, se detuvo.

— Déjame decirte que aquella pieza te ha salido bastante bien, Preussen. ¿A qué has venido a tocarla a mi hogar? Por cierto, te he dicho que no entres a mi casa de aquella manera, mas, podría pasarlo por alto sólo porque estamos en tiempos de adviento.— Con cierta sutileza, el austriaco habló, y se acercó un poco al piano.—

— ¿Quién te crees tú para restringirme los permisos de entrar a algún lugar, podrido señorito? Yo entro al lugar que quiero, cuando quiero, y cómo se me antoja.

— … Insisto, tus modales no cambian ni en adviento… ¿Podrías responder a mi pregunta, por favor?

— Tsk, ¿Para qué creerías tú que vengo a tocar tu piano? ¡Siempre es más divertido darte molestias a ti! ¿Qué creías que era? ¿Un regalo de navidad?— Rió, un tanto nervioso.—

— Sería un regalo bastante agradable, al menos viniendo de parte tuya. Dedicar una pieza musical requiere tiempo dedicándose al instrumento, ¿No crees?—

— Tal vez mi asombrosa persona haya querido alumbrar tu vida con un regalo así de asombroso, aunque temía que fuera demasiado genial para ti…— Sus aires de superioridad eran los mismos de siempre, sus intenciones denotaban no ser las mismas de las que hablaba. Tomó la partitura que había puesto en el atril, y se la entregó al austriaco, quería hacerle ver que él mismo había escrito las notas correctamente. El detalle que había olvidado el muchacho, es que debajo de la dichosa partitura, había escrito con su propio puño y letra "Für Roderich", gran detalle había olvidado. Efectivamente, Gilbert había aprendido aquel concierto para piano, como regalo para Roderich, habría gastado gran parte de su tiempo en aprender bien cómo tocarla, y su gran idea era que el austriaco despertara con su concierto. En vista y considerando los gustos del austriaco, era un bello regalo para él.

— "¿Für Roderich?"… — Miró fijamente a los ojos del albino, en busca de una explicación para aquellas dos palabras que bastante decían. El aludido se sonrojó un tanto, un poco de vergüenza se alojó en él al descubrir aquel embarazoso detalle.—

— … Te dije que tal vez mi asombrosa persona quería iluminar un poco tu vida con un regalo, ¿A-Acaso no escuchas, podrido señorito?— Refunfuñó con cierta suavidad, mirando hacia otra parte. El contrario sonrió con suavidad, con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas por aquel detalle, y sin si quiera querer doblar la que ahora era su partitura, la dejó en su piano, estirada, sin dejar de sonreír.— Danke…— Murmuró.—

— Frohe Weihnachten, Roderich.— Sonreía, un tanto socarrón, un tanto sincero, viendo cómo sus palabras terminaban en un cálido abrazo que le sacó un suspiro tanto al albino como al castaño.

— Frohe Weihnachten, Gilbert.— Le dijo de vuelta, abrazándolo, apoyándose en el pecho del más alto por unos segundos, y sintiendo por esos mismos segundos que no había nadie más que ellos en aquel mundo. Sin separarse de aquel abrazo, se miraron, como si de una sincronización hubiesen hablado, a lo que el castaño arqueó una ceja, y el ex – teutónico lo miró de aquella manera que tan solo él sabía mirar. Apegó al contrario hacia él, y sin encontrar algo más que quería hacer, rompió la tensión del momento uniendo sus labios con los del castaño, sin apuros, sin mucha discusión, disfrutando él de lo que más quería para aquella navidad.—

* * *

Buenas, mi querida gente c: Debo aclarar que, a pesar de que ya pasó navidad, tenía deseos de subir este One-shot, espero que puedan disfrutarlo. Feliz año nuevo para tod s, ojalá que este 2014 sea de mucho provecho :3

Y quiero agradecer a todas las personas que postearon en mi fic anterior, ¡Son un amor! Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot. Gracias por el apoyo y los lindos comentarios, los aprecio mucho, de verdad.

Eso, disfrútenlo :'D


End file.
